Time Heals Nothing
by Meme-Ann
Summary: COMPLETE!When the Ducks unearth a time capsule they buried ten years ago they realize the old saying, 'Time Heals All Wounds' is wrong, becuause for them time healed nothing.
1. It Was My Idea

~*Disney owns the Ducks, I only own Charlie's wife*~  
  
*~Do not look for the following things in this story, because my reunion does not run like every other one on ffnet.  
  
Adam and Julie being married- I don't like Julie so I would never wish her on my sweet Adam  
  
Connie and Guy having a troubled married or being divorced- I like Connie and Guy so I'm letting them be happy  
  
The entire cast- Someone will not appear in the story~*  
  
I guess it's fitting I'm the first one here since this stupid time capsule was my idea. It was suppose to be a reason for all of us to get back together and relive some of our glory days. But allot has happened since then, allot had changed in these then years that have past since graduation. I wonder if any of them will even show, everyone has their own lives now and everything. Out of the whole team I hope Charlie shows up, he's the one I miss the most. After college he went off to continue as the Mighty Ducks captain, this time in Anaheim California.  
  
"Hey." I hear a familiar voice and turn around. He's here, he made it.  
  
I smile hugging my old best friend.  
  
"Charlie, I didn't think you'd make it."  
  
"I promised I'd be here, so here I am."  
  
"Well I'm glad you did, I really am."  
  
"Is she coming?"  
  
I wrinkle my brow.  
  
"Who? Julie and Connie, they're suppose to be."  
  
"Not them," He rolls his eyes. "my wuh- my ex-wife. Will she be here, she was here when we buried it."  
  
"Oh Kory, I didn't know, I didn't send her a reminder letter like everyone else. So I'd say not unless she remembers on her own. I mean she's not on the team or anything, she was just your girlfriend when we did this, that's the only reason she was involved."  
  
"Let's pray she doesn't remember then, I really don't wanna see her."  
  
I understand how Charlie is feeling, not from personal experience or anything, I've never been married myself, but still I'm certain it must be hard. I felt destroyed when my college girlfriend Larissa Saunders broke up with me. In fact it bothers me to this day and we split up nearly six years ago. The ink is barley on Charlie and Kory's divorce papers, so the pain must still be fresh with him.  
  
"If she does come though, maybe she'll bring your daughter, it must be a long time since you last saw Katie."  
  
Kory and Charlie have a beautiful four year old little girl named Kaitlyn and she's the sweetest thing since sugar. She's my goddaughter as well and so cute with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. She's the light of Charlie's eye, if he'd just been there more the family probably wouldn't be going through the divorce. You see Kory's deaf so it's hard for her to take care of a small child and with Charlie always on the road Katie was raised mostly by a nanny. Then when they were around to be with her Kory who was brought up by a Marine was strict while easy going Charlie treated the baby like her shit didn't stink. That started causing trouble for the parents a year or so ago and they just couldn't work it out.  
  
A car door opens and closes and we both turn to see if it's one of the Ducks. We're faced with a tall Asian guy dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase. Honestly I don't think Spazway recognizes him either, but he's trying to play it off like he does. He almost looks familiar, but I can't tell you from where. He could've burrowed quarters from me at the Laundromat last week or lived next door to me in grammar school. I have no clue who this guy is.  
  
"Don't both of you say hi at once." The guy says with a grin. I still don't know who he is, but he obviously knows us. "You don't know who I am do you?" Charlie and I each shake our heads and I don't feel as bas knowing Captain Conway's clueless too.  
  
"Oy vey." The guy mutters and the light goes on in both our heads.  
  
Completely surprised I exclaim.  
  
"Kenny!"  
  
The last time I saw Ken Wu he was at least seven inches shorter. I didn't even know you could have a growth spirt that late in life, but I guess it's possible. I think he maybe taller then the Bash Brothers, Fulton at the very least.  
  
Little by little people start showing up, before I know it everyone here, well everyone that can be anyway. With a grand gesture Kenny opens his briefcase and reveals the map dictates exactly where in my old back yard the capsule is buried. We let him hold on to it because we all know how organized and responsible he is. We must be right since he still has it now when we need it. I rub my hands together and pluck the map from his hands and charge in the direction the arrows show. I can't wait to unearth what I put inside, I haven't seen my number 99 letterman jacket in years. 


	2. The Velvet Box

We're halfway to our destination when I see her. She's standing next to a tree in Banks' backyard looking as beautiful as always, as lovely as the day I married her. The sunlight glistening in her hair and I can't help but sigh. I had hoped she wouldn't come, no such luck. I wonder how long she's been here, I don't remember seeing her pull up, so she must've gotten here before me. That means Banksie knew she was here, little bastard lied to me.  
  
I excuse myself from the group and wander toward her, never in a million years thought she'd come. I'm not sure how I feel right now about her being here, we haven't even spoken since the day the divorce was finalized. I hope she doesn't slug me or something, when I met her she was a brown belt in karate now she's a second degree black belt. That would be such a humiliating headline 'Hockey Star Ruffed By Ex-Wife' or 'NHL Ex Sent To Penalty Box For Unsportsmen Like Conduct', followed by something about me being checked by some of the NHL's best enforcers only to be leveled by a women. A 5'5", 130lb, deaf women to top it off. Embarrassing.  
  
Why am I even going over there? Because I'm an idiot, that's why. But I mean, how could I not? She's my high school sweetheart and the mother of my daughter after all. Plus there's still a miniscule piece of me stuck back in Eden Hall, where we were voted 'mostly to stay together' in the yearbook. We even beat out Connie and Guy for that one, Connie and Guy however are still married. Timidly I reach out and touch her arm, tightening my ab muscles incase she wants to punch me in the stomach. Surprisingly she doesn't though.  
  
"Hello Charlie." Kory greets me brightly.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here?" I feel like such a fool, but I feel sort of comfortable around her. This girl has seen my naked before, and I'm uncomfortable around her now. Maybe I should seek help for that issue. I've never felt this way in her presence before, it's strange.  
  
"I was here ten years ago when that thing was put in the ground, I figured I should be here when it's taken out. I can leave though if you want me to, I mean these are your friends after all."  
  
I start shaking my head.  
  
"No, stay. I'm just surprised you're here, I thought you would've forgotten by now."  
  
"I did, I got a letter from Adam reminding me." Good old Banks, is anything he said to so far today a lie?  
  
"Oh, uh where's Katie?"  
  
"She's at your mother actually, I was in the process of bringing her to my parents, but Casey happened to be out in the front yard. I guess it's a good thing neither of our families have moved over the years."  
  
I can't fight the grin that playing a the corners of my mouth.  
  
"That's really sweet of you, my mom loves her. She misses her every time we leave and head back to Anaheim."  
  
Kory shrugs.  
  
"Kaitlyn love her too, plus I thought you'd like to see her while you're here, since you're not welcome at my parents, you mom's in the next logical place."  
  
"Major Dad is still ticked about the divorce?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I stay on my side of the fence then."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I know it's been twelve years but that man continues to terrify me." I only part way joke  
  
Kory gives a half smile.  
  
"He has that effect on people."  
  
As we walk to where my friends are standing neither of us say anything else. I guess because we really don't have to, there's nothing for us to say. We can't just sit here and keep chatting like teenagers, we've grown up. Everything has changed since our time as a carefree young couple, not necessarily for the better either. From where we are I can see that Fulton and Portman have already picked up shovels and are using their large muscles to dig out our time capsule. Well when they hoist it out of the hole, the time capsule is actually a 2 foot by 2 foot Rubbermaid tub with a lid on it, but it stood up well to the ten years in the ground.  
  
We let Banks be the first to pull something out since it's his yard, unfortunately the thing he brings out is the object I put in. It's a small black velvet box, the small velvet box the promise ring I bought for Kory came in. If you don't know what a promise ring is, it's a pre-engagement ring, like engaged to be engaged. I remember the day I went to find it, I had to search twenty different stores to track down the right one. Her favorite color's red, I knew I needed to but a garnet or ruby for her. It just wasn't very easy to come across one that jumped out of the glass case and screamed 'I'm perfect for Kory, pick me!'. I did eventually though, it was perfect, a heart shaped ruby on a white gold band. I had to work allot of hours at the skate shop to buy it, for her nevertheless I could afford.  
  
I gave it to her on our two year anniversary, I made her think I'd forgotten the occasion by taking her to McDonalds. The girl was so frowny and depressed the whole time we were driving and ordering, but the look she had when she reached her hand in the Happy Meal bag and pulled out that box rather then whatever plastic toy she was expecting was priceless. She almost melted and I was loving it. Kory launched herself over the table that night and nearly drowned me in kisses. All the hours of hard work and frustrated window shopping was worth it.   
  
I loved her then, where did it all go? I'd give up anything to have it all back. I wish I could hold her again, to hear her laugh again. But things changed, neither or us are the same happy go luck kids we were then. We grew apart without my permission. I don't want to be without her, or maybe I don't want to be without the girl she was then. I thought things like this would be easier to figure out in time, but they're not. I still don't know what I want. When we were married I thought I wanted a divorce, now I have the divorce and seeing something as small as that ring box is tearing out my heart. Time has done nothing.  
  
With a scowl I reach into the box and pull out the next article that had been locked away, a picture or Julie and Portman at the senior prom. Something tells me the story behind that, will be as hurtful for them as mine is to me. 


	3. A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words

Julie's POV  
  
I know most girls remember their senior prom like it had just happened a night ago. But do any remember it as vividly as I remember mine? I can still my corsage, her the sound of the zipper on my dress fastening, feel my dates arms around me. I remember it more now, standing here being face to face with this picture, and knowing Portman's eyes are burning a hole in the side of my head.  
  
It took over a month to find the perfect dress for the occasion and even longer to track down the right shoes. I hate high heels, can hardly walk straight in them. But my date was so much taller then me, that I needed them. That's because I went with Dean Portman.  
  
There had been a long list of girls all dying for him to ask them, I wasn't one of them. And though we'd played around a bit with the occasional game of slap and tickle, I never thought he'd ask me. But he did and I, Julie Elizabeth Gaffney was floored. It was sort of an honor when you think about it, out of all the girls at Eden Hall he picked me.  
  
Connie helped me find my gown, I knew it had to be beautiful, but I was dead sent against pink. Luckily we found this really simple, but completely gorgeous dark blue sheath dress. It was silky and hung and clung in just the right places. It was elegant and I loved it. When I put it on with a pair of sapphire earrings Banks' mom lent me and had my hair done up in long blonde curls, I felt like a princess. Portman told me I looked like one too. What does he know?  
  
I'd been so nervous the entire time I sat in my room waiting for him, with hand shaking and palms sweating. Yet once he got there and he were off to the ball room, everything changed. That night was magic, one of, if not the best night of my life. As we circled the dance floor, as he held me in his arms tightly against his chest, I fell in love. I felt it too, the heat between us, the spark. I know, because he told me.  
  
We only had seven weeks together after that night. Seven weeks of wonder, seven weeks of passion, adventure and love. Then came graduation… That was the hardest day of my life. Portman decided not to go t college, he was going into the armed services instead. He'd be leaving for basic training the next day. I stood at that departure gate with him trying to be strong, no letting myself cry.  
  
"I don't want you to go." I whispered. "I'll write you everyday."  
  
"We agreed going into this not to fall in love Catlady, now I wish we'd stuck by that rule. Don't let your life go to waste, until I come back." With that he kissed me and boarded the plane.  
  
I would've waited for him forever if he'd asked me too. He didn't, he wasn't that type. When he got his orders to go to Bosnia, I sat by the phone hoping he'd call for a couple of months. Eventually I had to choice but to leave the house however. I was taken off the waiting list at Harvard and accepted. It was off to Massachusetts. Luis had received a scholarship to U-Mass Boston, I guess they decided they needed from speed on their team that year. He was close enough to see everyday, so we hung out allot.  
  
Then the unthinkable happened, Mrs. Portman called me, Dean was MIA, presumed KIA. Missing in action, possibly killed in action. That was impossible, he'd been on a peaceful mission. I lost it, my heart broke and I lost any handle on life I had. Luis was there for me, he helped me through it. He'd been a great friend. A year later we were dating and before I knew it (which was actually more then a year and a half later) he was asking me to marry him. I put off answering him for over two year, holding on to hope that Portman would come home. The night I agreed, was also the night I returned home to find a message on my answering machine, in a familiar voice. All it said was. 'I'm alive and I love you.'  
  
We've finally set the date, well I finally set the date, for this coming fall. I have no idea how I'll ever make it down the aisle though. When I look out at the crowd and see Portman sitting in a pew with his new girlfriend Liz, I know it'll kill me. I'll know he's the one I should be saying my vows too, not Luis. He's my soul mate, not Luis. It's going to be so hard.  
  
I've held the wedding off so long, but I know I can't delay it anymore. I don't want to hurt Luis, I'm luck to have him and I do love him. Just… just not the way I should. But I'm not going to let him down, he loves me, I could never leave him. I could never force the same pain I feel daily on someone else, the pain of knowing the one person you were put on this Earth to be with, isn't with you.  
  
Dean's standing across the hole looking at me with the same love and admiration I feel for him and I wonder if still feels the heat, the spark, like at prom all those years ago. I don't know what he feels or thinks. I haven't spoken to him since I learned he was alive. I didn't call him back after he left that message on my machine, I was to scared. I still don't even know what happened to him in the almost three years he was missing, if he was lost, mistreated, confused. I'm still to afraid to speak to him, I know if I were to talk to him I'd fall to my knees and cry.  
  
As my fiancé slips an arm around my waist, I realize that what Dean and I shared is lost. Pushed aside but not forgotten. All we have left is a few old photo's like the one in my hand and it tears my heart out. God I love him. As I reach into the box I pull out a small pink piece of paper and shiver. The detention slip Russ and Kenny had gotten when they were caught returning the liquid nitrogen tank freshmen year. I pass it to Ken and see a tear roll down his cheek. I feel worse having to be the one to hand it too him. His memories make mine look happy. 


	4. The Brother I never Had

Ken's POV  
  
Why did I come here? I didn't want to, I knew it was going to be painful. I didn't want to come, but I had the map, I needed too. It's just not right for me to be here without Russ. It just doesn't feel the same.  
  
I'm staring at that small, pink piece of paper and my eyes are burning from withholding tears. The day we got that dentition slip was great. We were trying to return the liquid nitrogen tank after putting the Varsity on ice and dean Buckley caught us. Saturday dentition is apparently the sentence assigned when you remove lab equipment from the classroom.  
  
I'd never been in trouble before in my life, but I knew Russ had had his share of run ins with authority figures. That thought comforted me a bit, Russ comforted me a bit. He never stopped cracking jokes as we walked to the building to serve our punishment. I was glad he was the one I got into trouble with him.  
  
He hid the list of students that were suppose to be in dentition that day, on Mrs. Lakewood, the substitute Latin teacher that was hosting us in our penalty. He some how convince her our names were Seymour Butts and Hugh Jass. That had everyone on the room rolling, every time she yelled at one of us, the room irrupted in giggles.  
  
We always had fun when were together. I remember one time he wanted my to teach him to figure skate. He ripped his pants attempting a lay back spin. I laughed for hours. He however didn't find it quite as amusing.  
  
He was my best friend, the brother I never had. We spent more time together out of school then people that lived next door to each other did. It was great, and my parents loved him, his liked me too. I guess we were one big African-Korean-American family.  
  
I got married last year, Russ was suppose to be my best man, he wasn't. He didn't even come to the wedding like he was suppose to. Why? For the same reason he's not at the reunion. Russ is dead.  
  
He started his club for inner city kids when he got out of college. He was so proud of it, I've never seen him light up brighter then he did when talking about it. He talked to so many kids out gangs and dealing drugs in his neighborhood. He could talk anyone into anything. 'That boy could talk a hungry dog off a meat wagon' as my grandmother would say.   
  
I guess Russ persuaded to many kids out of a certain gang though, because one night as he exited the building, he was shot. They simply drove by and shot him. They didn't even have the heart to stop the car, just pulled the trigger and continued on their way. Those bastards rubbed the world of a wonderful person like Russ Tyler and didn't even feel remorse for it.  
  
They didn't only kill him that cold November night, they killed a piece me. I'm going to name my first son Russ, I already have a daughter named Tyler. I hope to keep a part of him alive in them. This planet needs some of him to hold onto. If there were more Russess in this world, it would be a much better place.  
  
I shouldn't have come here. Russ should be here, he should be the one holding this detention slip. He should be the one pulling Banksie's lettermen jacket out of this stupid capsule. As I hand the jacket over to Adam I turn and walk back to my car. I can't stay. This is just to much.  
  
~* Well Russ is the Duck not at the reunion, did anyone have him in mind from the beginning?*~ 


	5. Just a jacket, but not to me

Adam's POV  
  
My jacket, funny, I haven't seen it in years but it still looks exactly the same. Right down to the small ink stain on the sleeve from when I accidentally packed up into Guy, who had a permanent marker in his hand. I wonder if it still fits. I guess I'll try it on later. Or maybe I won't, I promised when I buried that jacket it would be the end . I should stick to it.  
  
That last time I wore it was a week before graduation. We had a huge party at the park where District Five use to play, catered by Goldberg's deli. After the adults left Fulton and Portman went out to score some liquor, they came back with tons. I still to this day don't know where it all came from.  
  
I must have had to much to drink, thought honestly I can't remember having more then a couple of beers. Either way, Averman volunteered to drive me home so I gave him the keys. I didn't know he'd never driven a stick shift before. He stalled it once at a red light and some ass hole came barreling up behind us. Didn't even slow down.  
  
I'd been sitting in the back, because his girlfriend Melissa was in the front with him. The whole back end of the car was pushed in, I got wedged between my seat and the driver's seat. At least that's what I've been told, I really can't remember. I recall screaming for what seemed like hours for someone to get out, before I just fainted from pain.  
  
When I opened my eyes the next time, I was in motionless white room. Averman was in a chair in the corner and Charlie was pacing in the hall. I blinked and Kory smiled, walking to Charlie she touched his shoulder and gestured to me. He then smiled so I figured all right. That was until I tried to sit up.  
  
I couldn't feel my legs, I could see them so I knew they were there but I couldn't move them. At first I thought maybe it was just the pain killers I was on, but when Charlie gulped and Averman's eyes started to glisten I began to panic. Paralyzed from the waist down, that was the diagnosis. I went to graduation in a wheel chair.  
  
I was so angry at the world at that point. Hockey had been the most important thing in my life so long, I didn't know how to live without it. It had always been an outlet for me when I was upset, yet the thing that was the most upsetting was the fact I couldn't play. It was a vicious cycle.   
  
I had planned on putting my Eden Hall acceptance letter in the time capsule, but when the time came I just wanted to get rid of that damn jacket. It was a constant reminder of my life falling apart and my future being taken away. My contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning fell through, no team wanted a nineteen year old that couldn't even walk. So I watched my dreams as they swirled down the drain. I gave up.  
  
Averman felt so guilty he took to drinking. One night his roommate found him concision in his bed room of alcohol poisoning. I knew I was partly to blame, because I was too busy being pissed off at life, to tell him it wasn't his fault. He could've died because I was being stubborn and self centered, that's when I realized I had to fight.  
  
Months of grueling physical therapy found me walking again, I have to tell you walking through the doors at the hospital was the best feeling I ever had. I can even skate now, somewhat anyway . Enough that I've started coaching at Eden Hall, Orion's still there, he offered me a position as his assistant and I jumped at the chance, excuse the pun.  
  
Looking back at all that lettermen jacket presents still cuts deep into my heart. Reminds me of the old days, when playing hockey and going to the NHL was all there was for me. I wish to this day I had lived the life I planned on, harnessed the future that was set ahead of me. It hurts to know, I'll never get to achieve my dreams. 


	6. For the sake of what's right

Guy's POV  
  
Mine and Connie's lives have been intertwined so long, that when it came time to pick our object for the time capsule, we just agreed on one thing to save room in the box. It would be something that meant the world to both of us, something that seemed insignificant to anyone that didn't know what it represented. Everyone standing with us knows and as my wife pulls the tiny trinket from the capsule, I hear her heart break.  
  
A small plastic bracelet, the ones they put on a baby when it's first born. A simple piece of clear plastic, that too this day still reads 'Baby Girl Germaine'. If you were to look up records now, it would say she never existed. I know the truth though, I know she's real because I held her in my arms.  
  
I was just barely seventeen, when Connie called me in tears. She'd missed two periods and took a home pregnancy test. It came back positive. I was going to be a Daddy and I was still a child myself. I remember sitting on the phone with her and crying along, until we both fell asleep, without hanging up.  
  
Accusations were hurled by our parents. Mine saying Connie got pregnant on purpose to trap me. Hers insisting I'd pressured her into sleeping with me. It was vicious and scary, but through it all, I was there for her.  
  
Abortion was out of the question for more then one reason, so Connie kept the baby. We had to do what's right after all. The administration at Eden Hall nearly blew a gasket at the thought of a student with child. We didn't care though, and my girl continued to waddle down the hall. She got more beautiful to me everyday.  
  
Our little one was born just after the end of our Junior year. I remember running over to the table where they were cleaning her and counting her digits. All ten fingers, all ten toes. A perfect little mix of myself and the women I loved. I was a father.  
  
We wanted so badly too keep her, forever and always. To be the family that precious angel needed, but we knew we were just too young. And I saw the pain in Connie's eyes when they let her hold the baby one last time before she had to go. I wanted then to just grab her and run before the social worker came and took her away from us. To change my mind and deny the couple that were waiting to raise out child as their own.   
  
I didn't though, our parents reminded us to do what's right, and the man did come and left with my daughter. She was adopted out to a good family, so I've heard. Her name's Penelope Schwartz now, according to the updates we get. We received a picture a few weeks ago, she's going to be a real heartbreaker one day. She looks just like her mother, her birth mother that is, but she's got m eyes.  
  
I remember the day we buried that capsule, with our little girl's bracelet inside. It was exactly a year after her birth. A year since Connie and I had given her life. Instead of throwing a huge birthday party like we should've been and would've been had faith allowed, we were celebrating graduation. In truth my heart wasn't in it, I know my girlfriend's wasn't either. It was a bitter and painful night for the both of us. We went home that night and fell asleep crying into the phone like we had the night we found out she was coming.  
  
Oh how I miss her. People often ask me how I can miss something I never really had. I always tell them, if they'd been through it they'd know. It's like having a part of you ripped out. Connie's in tears right now clutching our memento to her chest. I can feel my own tears starting to well. Ten years and still the hurt is fresh, like it was only yesterday the man in the suit lifted her from her cradle and walked away. Destroying our fledgling family in the process.  
  
We do have a family now, Connie and I. We've been married for eight years and have six year old twins. They're gorgeous children, one girl Megan and a boy Mark, but they'll never fill the void inside of us. We'll never be complete without her, she's the missing piece in our puzzle of life. Not a day goes by that I don't wonder where she is or what she's doing. It kills me to know what we gave up for the sake of doing what's right.  
  
THE END 


End file.
